The Cheater: Random One-shots
by I Eat A Lot
Summary: A cheater, Inuyasha never thought of Sesshomaru as one. Sesshomaru was many things, coldhearted, fierce, barbarians, uncaring, intimidating, jerk, asshole and many more, but not a cheater. But Inuyasha could not deny that Sesshomaru had cheated.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**These will be REALLY REALLY RANDOM ONE-SHOTS.**

* * *

_A cheater_, Inuyasha never thought of Sesshomaru as one. Sesshomaru was many things, coldhearted, fierce, barbarians, uncaring, intimidating, jerk, asshole and many more, but not a cheater. But Inuyasha could not deny that Sesshomaru had cheated.

Sesshomaru had played dirty with Rin.

Maybe he had thought too highly of his brother. He always thought Sesshomaru would never stoop so low.

His brother always takes what he wants when he wants it, by force or not, but he never sneaks behind anyone's back or plays dirty tricks. Or so Inuyasha believed.

Yet, with Rin, Sesshomaru did .

He had been manipulated Rin.

Since her young age, Sesshomaru had been bribing the girl with gifts. Constantly visited her and limited Rin's vision to him and him alone even when he declared she was free to choose.

When Rin was fifteen, instead of playing fair and let her explored relationship with human as any young girl should, he stole her first kiss.

That sealed her fate.

Rin who always looked at Sesshomaru now could only see Sesshomaru and no other man.

Inuyasha never thought Sesshomaru would be so low and manipulated the girl into falling in love with him.

The cheater.

The sneaky manipulative baster!

But giving his brother's personality, Sesshomaru would never allow what was his to go to anyone else's hands.

Especially his woman.

Inuyasha smirked.

His brother was sneakier than he thought.

But that only showed how important Rin was to him.

Well, he would forgive Sesshomaru just this once because Rin was happy with him.

But he better not hurt Rin or Inuyasha would have Sesshomaru ass.

But for the time being Inuyasha would give them their blessing.

Inuyasha laughed.

His jackass brother was foolishly in love and to a lovely human.

.

Sunday, December 15, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon and Rin was gathering firewood inside the Inuyasha Forest. She could not help but waited for Sesshomaru. He would come visit her one of these days. She was not sure which day, but now was during the time when he would visit her.

The winds blew softly causing the green trees' leaves to wave and sway. It was as if the whole forest was whispering, dancing, and singing. She felt as if it was live. The afternoon air was fresh and refreshing.

When it came to Sesshomaru, he always occupied her mind. She could not help but wondered when he would come again? What kind of gifts he would bring with him this time?

The gifts were part of the joy, she would not lie, but the greatest gift from him was that she could see Sesshomaru's face. She was glad that he came to see her often. She was glad that he had not forgotten about her.

The gifts, she loved them so much because they reminded her of him. Almost all of her possessions, all were rich and elegant, were from him. When she looked at them, she felt as if her lord was still by her side.

Rin hummed softly as she picked another dry tree branch from the ground.

"Rin," a deep baritone voice called calmly from the side. Rin's gaze followed it and her entire being light up with joy before she broke into the brightest smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she exclaimed, half ran toward the dog demon lord. Her woods lay forgotten on the floor.

Sesshomaru stood tall, elegant, and proud where he was. He was so handsome.

She came to stop before him. The smile never faded.

Her height now came to his shoulders because she had grown into a woman. She was now fifteen.

"You came." She said enthusiastically.

The demon lord regarded the happy girl with his cold golden eyes for a moment before he respond with the simple, "Hn." His face remained expressionless

His lack of enthusiasm did not discourage the girl, she kept on smiling.

Sesshomaru pulled out something from his sleeve. It was wrapped inside a white silk. He handed it to the girl.

Rin murmured, "thank you," happily before she opened it. Sesshomaru's eyes focused on the girl the whole time. Her eyes lit up, happiness shown from her like sun's rays. Her fingers ran over a small beautiful comb lightly with joys.

"It's so beautiful," she smiled up at him. "Thank you my lord."

"Hn," he replied, still regarded her without any expression.

Rin lifted the comb up to her head and sank it down into her raven long hair.

"How do I look?" she asked expectedly.

Elegantly, Sesshomaru left a hand and reached out toward the beautiful comb that embraced her hair. His hand lingered there. Rin was still looking at him, waiting for the answer.

Her chocolate eyes shown with life and happiness, her smile did not leave her lips. Sesshomaru's hand slowly made way toward her cheek. That action raised alien feelings she could not name on within her. She shuddered slightly. Her heart started to race.

His next action made her froze.

His lips found hers.

She saw his face came at her, but she did not move. Could not move. She never expected him to kiss her.

It was a brief butterfly kiss, but her heart nearly stopped at the light touch.

The world seemed to decrease moving.

She felt his soft lips on hers, so soft, so warm.

She thought she was going to die.

Rin looked up at him, her eyes wide and questioning.

Sesshomaru however looks as calm as a cucumber.

"It looks go on you," he told her coldly as if the kiss had never happen and started to walk away, leaving her to star after him like a frozen statue.

Slowly, Rin's hands moved to cover her lips. A big grin occupied on her face; her entire face blush red.

Without saying, Sesshomaru's kiss had stolen her heart.

Her heart would not stop racing.

She had falling in love with him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviews, follows, and favorites :D Please review again :D**

**Taraah36**: Of course :D She's always his. ;)

**TemariFire**: Lol, that's the plan. :D

**xXwendyXx3**: lol, I approve of his cheating this time (only this kind of cheating though :D).

**Lp**: Thanks :D I'm still learning when it comes to writing Inuyasha :D

**Cpsullivan2**: Lol, that's the whole point ;) I loved to play plank at times :D I think Inuyasha is protective in his own way.

**Icegirljenni**: True, true! Sesshy is too perfect to have a rival :D

**HazyDaisy**: Thanks :D There were time when I just feel like random nonsense :D

**Chrysanthemum-nhu**: Thanks :D

.

Wednesday, December 18, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

_This story doesn't seem to fit in here since it's not very innocent. But oh well. I don't know why, but my pervert mind seemed to act up and decided to write it quickly before going to bed. But since I am not brave enough to write the ones that would satisfy the few readers who are, well, found of lemon, so don't expect too much. _

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please review again. However, as much as I enjoy answering the reviews, I apologize that I am not able to reply them. I am out of time here. Goodnight. :)_

* * *

Inuyasha had always been founded of his nose. His nose was like the third eye to him because it picked up things his eyes could not. He loved when it picked up days old information for him. That was true until this moment.

The moment when he visited Rin and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's face started to turn redder and redder with each passing second.

Sessshomaru's however remained the usual expression; no expression.

Rin smiled sweetly and innocently, stayed true to her pure nature, unaware of the information Inuyasha had picked up.

Rin and Sesshomaru had been married.

This was the temporary house Sesshomaru took Rin in right after their wedding before they would move back into his palace. There was no servant here whatsoever.

After a week of their marriage, Kagome forced Inuyasha to come and check up on Rin as well as to bright her some gifts.

The plan was simple; Inuyasha came here, dropped the things off, and be on his way. However, Rin had forcefully dragged Inuyasha inside her and Sesshomaru's home for tea.

Now, the half-demon was suffering.

Suffering greatly!

From the appearance of Sesshomaru, nothing seemed to be out of place. Sesshomaru appeared as uninterested as he always was; not even in his own wife. That would seem true to the human's eyes, but not to Inuyasha's. He was not a half dog demon for no reason.

He found unwanted evidence.

Inuyasha was forced to smell them.

He would give anything to get away from them.

The evidence of Sesshomaru and Rin's intimacy.

They were here on the floor, they were there not too far away, they were everywhere; both old and new. Inuyasha groaned inwardly. From the scent, it was as if the couple planned to mark every inches of their house as their…Inuyasha blushed bright red at the mental image; he could not even finished the sentence.

This was torture.

Pure torture!

Of course, it was a natural thing a marriage couple would do, he knew that. He had picked up the scent on too many people, but none of them was ever his half-brother's.

Sesshomaru and Rin's.

Inuyasha felt the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

This was too disturbing.

Not to mention that Inuyasha was siting too close to the disgusting dry juice Sesshomaru had left behind. As Inuyasha had said before, the juices had been everywhere and there was barely room for him to sit.

"Is something wrong with the tea?" Rin asked with concern because the half-demon had been holding onto the tea up and stared at it as he was doing war with it since the moment she handed it tohim.

Sesshomaru set nonchalantly beside his wife.

"Ah, I can't take it anymore!" Inuyasha burst out, threw his hands in the air. He stormed out of the house before Rin could say another word.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, concern in her voice. Inuyasha stopped right outside of the door, drew in a big breath of fresh air that had not been polluted by his brother's stinky indecency.

"Don't mind that incompetent idiot" Sesshomaru's cold voice followed. The insult made Inuyasha's head turned. He was about to jump back in there and gave Sesshomaru a piece of his mind, but Sesshomaru next word stopped him dead.

"Your sash is croaked."

Inuyasha eyebrow twitched.

"Let me fix it for you," Sesshomaru said in a low, husky voice, but did not escape Inuyasha's demon's hearing.

The half-demon shuddered inwardly, goosebumps rose.

"Really? But you just fixed it not too long ago," Rin answered playfully.

Inuyasha sprint away at a full speed, running as if his behind was on fire.

He needed to get away from there before he would be force to listen to…

_This is the worst day in my life!_

_Ever!_

Inuyasha groaned. His face turned bright red.

_It's nightmare!_

.

Sunday, December 22, 2013


End file.
